SLIDERS: THE WAY IT WAS AND WILL BE
by MaxieMastorn
Summary: Hated how Arturo, Wade, Colin, and Quinn were killed off. Hated that Quinn was adopted, revealed in season 4.Hated the ending to season 5. This attempts to right those wrongs. All the Sliders will be together again.
1. Default Chapter

SLIDERS:  
  
THE WAY IT SHOULD AND THE WAY IT WILL  
  
"Hello. My name is the Seer. I'm not the Seer on the last world that you traveled to."  
  
Maggie looked up from the table, "What?" She jumped up, ready to pull her gun from her side. "My gun, what did you..."  
  
The Seer put his hand on her arm but she pulled away from him, "Get your hands off..." Then she noticed the bodies of her friends on the other table, "Diana! Mallory!" She jumped off the table, not really mindful of almost hitting the Seer down, "What have you done to them?"  
  
"It wasn't me. Don't you remember?" He seemed smug, as usual. He laughed a bit.  
  
"Listen," Maggie ran to the tables and started to wake up Diana, "Diana. Diana Davis, wake up!"  
  
Diana looked, "What hit me?" She sat up and held her temple. "Oh God. That last slide..."  
  
"We're supposed to be dead," Maggie remembered, "I remember now. You....! You told us we would die."  
  
The Seer shook his head, "No, no. That was not me. Rather, I'm afraid, my counterpart on the last world you were on."  
  
"Remmie!" Maggie recalled, "Mallory!" Maggie and Diana both revived Mallory, by shaking him.  
  
"What? Who? Oh no,not him. Did the slide fail?" Mallory asked.  
  
"No," The Seer walked between the tables, "It did not."  
  
"We made this new timer from the one that that other Quinn gave us," Maggie said, "Or rather Diana did."  
  
Diana looked at her, "That other Quinn. Where is he?"  
  
"He is dead I'm afraid." The Seer said, "He was quite mad. But in the end, he gave his life to save you. All of you. As it is now, your other friends are in trouble."  
  
"What? Friends?" Maggie said, "There's only Rembrandt and he's..."  
  
"Stuck on the Earth, the Earth your Quinn and Rembrandt are from. The real Earth that they, Wade Welles, and the Professor named Arturo started from. The one that the Kromag have successfully invaded."  
  
"And Remmie went through having injected himself with the virus that will make them sick or kill them," Diana added. "But how did we get here?"  
  
The Seer waved his hand, "If you will allow me. The security forces were on their way to kill you four and Mrs Mallory, not the real Quinn's real mother by the way...the one who raised him also gave birth to him was Mrs Mallory from the Kromagg invaded Earth. When Quinn and you, Mrs. Beckett, were there, that Earth was not the Earth Quinn thought it was. That Mrs Mallory was also not his mother. She thought she was though and she told him he was adopted as was his brother Colin."  
  
"No, no," Mallory slid up from the table, "That's not right."  
  
"Yes, yes it is," The Seer laughed, "I am the Seer in this world and unlike the one who died, I am psychically stronger. That last slide would have killed all four of you but Rembrandt Brown is alive. He slid alone and that is why you are all still alive." The Seer paused, "I'm not sick in this world. Nor do I have a daughter."  
  
"THAT is good news," Mallory said, "Seeing how the Seer's daughter Claire was a real..."  
  
"Yes," The Seer stopped him. "Mrs Mallory that you encountered was not lying to you. She did not raise the real, your Quinn, Maggie Beckett's Quinn, Wade's Quinn, Remmie's Quinn. The Professor's Quinn. That Quinn does not have a brother. However, there was another Mrs Mallory, the same Mrs Mallory Quinn met in that prison on Earth and the same one you met and calmed, Mr Mallory."  
  
Mallory nodded, "My head hurts."  
  
"The point is that the Quinn and Colin brothers were not the Quinn you started out with, Maggie. They were adopted. But there is a real Mrs Mallory somewhere that comes from the first Earth that Quinn started from and she did indeed give birth to him."  
  
"And he's inside me," Mallory said, "All mixed up, just like his brother Colin is stuck or rather unstuck in time and space and parallel worlds. Lost, both of them."  
  
The Seer put his hands up, That is not, uhm, entirely true."  
  
"Wait a minute," Maggie came to him, "What are you saying?"  
  
"The way you got here, do you remember?"  
  
"Oh my God!" Diana yelled as a familiar figure walked in. "Dr Oberon Geiger!!!"  
  
Mallory and Maggie rushed him but the Seer blocked their attack with his own body, "NO! STOP!"  
  
"He's the one responsible for killing Colin and Quinn," Maggie yelled, "Just let me at him!"  
  
"No, young lady, calm down," The Seer said.  
  
"They reacted this way when I helped them get here," Geiger said, "I am not your Dr Geiger, Miss Davis."  
  
"You're...." Diana's resolve fell along with her shoulders, "You're not?"  
  
"NO!" Geiger talked over the Seer's shoulder, "I am not."  
  
"It's true," The Seer turned to Mallory and Maggie.  
  
"He does look alittle different," Mallory squinted, "Than the Dr Geiger I knew. Less..."  
  
"Crazy," Geiger put in as the Seer moved aside. He put his hand out and Mallory took it. "I helped you get away from Claire's security forces. Remember that on that last Earth, the Seer there told you there were refugees from other Earths and indeed other times and planets?"  
  
"Vaguely," Maggie said.  
  
"Yes," Diana shot her a look, "I do."  
  
"I was one of those. I followed your pursuits on the television there," Geiger said, "And Knew how evil I was toward you all, especially you, Quinn Mallory. TV also alerted me to your problems and the Seer there asked me to come forth, he knew of my existence but I feared you all, thus I took a long time coming forth. I am sorry."  
  
"Well, you eventually came," Diana said, "Didn't you?"  
  
"Of course, that's why we're here. I came to Claire's attack on you, before she got there, and I, I opened a worm hole for all of us. You, and you two besides. I expanded it and we broke through it and the force field. I destroyed the force field."  
  
"You did?" Mallory turned to look at Diana. Diana shrugged.  
  
"It was the least I could do," Geiger came forward to Diana, "I am nothing like the Geiger you knew."  
  
"Can you?"  
  
"I can."  
  
"What are you two talking in code?" Maggie asked.  
  
"I was about to ask the same thing," Mallory said, "What can you do?"  
  
"I can, with the help of the Seer's fortunes, separate Quinn from Mallory."  
  
"That again," Mallory said, "I don't...we've tried it..."  
  
"Not with me you haven't."  
  
"Trust him. He's the most brilliant mind I've read in all the dimensions I've come across in my exploring," The Seer said, "He can do it."  
  
"Let's get started."  
  
"Wait a sec," Maggie said, "You have your own timer?"  
  
Geiger nodded, "I sure do, Commander Beckett."  
  
"Well, I know this is a long shot but...can I use it to get Remmie back?"  
  
"He's alive and well, the virus killed the Kromaggs and made the rest who did not die, sick. Almost all left," The Seer said.  
  
"Almost?" Maggie said, "Please, give me the timer, Remmie may need my help."  
  
Mallory said, "Our help."  
  
"There is no need. He is safe. There were Kromaggs that helped him. He and Professor Arturo found a way to keep them safe from the virus. And by the way, the Kromagg that first helped them on that Earth was Wade Welles' child's father."  
  
"WHAT????" Maggie gasped. "WHAT?"  
  
to be continued... 


	2. chapter2and baby makes nine

SLIDERS  
  
THE WAY IT SHOULD AND WILL BE....part two: BABY MAKES NINE  
  
The door smacked open. A baby started crying. The old shack shook and in came the African American man. "Wade! Wade! You in here?" Rembrandt Brown broke into the room with other men. Pavel Kurlienko, Conrad Bennish, Gomez Callhoun, Mike Hurley, Elston Diggs, and Mrs Mallory's handyman. "Wade! Wade Welles?"  
  
The group of men were well armed with guns, rifles, even a machine gun. Kromagg bodies were on the floor, some men, some women. "There's an upper level," Conrad said and pointed his rifle.  
  
Rembrandt ran up to the upper level of the wooden shack, a cross between a shack, a farmhouse, and a former vacation lodge. "Wade, you up here? It can't be!" He saw a bed in a corner of a room adjoining the hallway and ran in. Wade Welles was in it. On the floor was a Kromagg coughing. The crying baby was in a baby carriage. Rembrandt looked in at it and saw that the baby, while looking mostly human, was also bearing some signs of being partly Kromagg. "Oh my God!" Rembrandt turned from it to the Wade in the bed, "Wade!!!"  
  
Wade opened her eyes, "Rembrandt! Is that you? Is that really you?"  
  
"Wade? Did you take a drug?" Rembrandt went over to her and held her in his arms, sitting her up.  
  
"We tried to, to stop the disease from killing him."  
  
"He's not dead yet, and he's a Magg, why save him?"  
  
Wade stared, "Remmie, it's so good to see you!" She hugged him tightly. "Do you have a way to save him?"  
  
"No, he's got to get off this Earth or he's gonna die like the others," Remmie said, "But why..." Rembrandt looked at the baby carriage.  
  
Wade sprang up and picked the baby up and it stopped crying. "Rembrandt, do you have a way off for him?"  
  
Rembrandt leveled his pistol, "I sure do..."  
  
"Rembrandt!" Wade gasped and pulled the baby closer to herself. It was a boy baby. "Remmie! I've asked you not to."  
  
"Is he....is he...did he?"  
  
"No!" Wade yelled, "The baby is his but..."  
  
Rembrandt waved the pistol in the Kromagg's face, "Magg!"  
  
"NO! He didn't. It was his. They did rape some of us. But I wasn't. They used some new experiment on me..."  
  
"We know. We saw the telepathic you. How'd you escape the explosion that....you held back for us to get away?"  
  
"Rembrandt, I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Rembrandt sighed. "I guess it was just another Magg lie. That Wade was probably some other Wade from some other dimension."  
  
"I can tell you, I am not though," Wade said, "I'm your's..."  
  
Rem's high brows went up.  
  
"I mean, your Wade. I know it. The Kromagg, his name is Portal. He helped me get here."  
  
"How? We've been trying for almost six years."  
  
"He's another experiment. His own body was made to interact with the vortex from when he was a baby."  
  
Portal coughed, "And now I must use that ability to save myself. Take care of my son, Wade. I will never forget you."  
  
"You can go?" Wade asked him.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then go! Now, before you die. I won't forget how you saved me. Got me and my baby out of there. Wouldn't let any of the others rape or even touch me. How you almost got yourself killed...it's true, Rembrandt, this one, Portal, saved me."  
  
"I hear ya."  
  
"Goodbye Slider Wade. It was good to have known you. I will not be back. Perhaps my son will be able to find me again however..." He vanished into an open vortex that seemed like a part of himself.  
  
Wade gasped, "Rembrandt. The drug I took, it's not dangerous. It'll wear off. Just made me tired."  
  
"Wade, are you, were you....I mean did you...?"  
  
"Rem, I wasn't in love with him, if that's what you're asking. I...I owe him my life, and my honor and my baby. I take it the Kromaggs are all gone?"  
  
"Dead or...left by spaceships or vortexes."  
  
"How'd you find us?"  
  
"You left quite a computer trail behind before you got here. And this was the only place from the stop and shop you stopped and shopped at," Rem came closer to her and rubbed her hair. And Kissed her cheeks. "I'm' so happy to see you."  
  
"Me too," Wade smiled and kissed Remmie's lips.  
  
"Mee too," a voice from the past said as a man that used to work with Wade came up the steps. Her former boss.  
  
"Mr. Hurley!!!????? So you tracked me on the computer?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"What? Why?  
  
Rem said, "Wade, when the Kromaggs took over, these guys got together with others, a resistance was formed. And they did some fine work against the Kromaggs."  
  
"But it wasn't...." Conrad came up behind the computer boss, "Until your friend here, showed up, right out of the blue..."  
  
"The vortex was blue? I didn't notice." Rem smiled and broke from Wade.  
  
"And," Conrad finished, "In his blood where he put it, was a virus that killed most of the Kromaggs and made the others sick."  
  
"The baby's...he's...kinda cute and beautiful..."  
  
"Yes, I know." Wade looked down at the baby, smiling, "As soon as Portal saw him...it..well, I think it changed him somehow."  
  
"He seems to be immune," Rem said. "How did they....they, well, you know... ?"  
  
"Artificially. Insemination. Machines."  
  
"Thank God."  
  
Wade made a stunned yet happy face. "Really? Wanna go through it?"  
  
"No," Remmie shook his head and laughed, "But the alternative to it...to think of you being..."  
  
"Shh," Wade said, "It didn't happen that way so it's alright. And yeah, thank God."  
  
"And Mike there." Rem said, putting his gun in a holster under his brown jacket.  
  
"But...but you didn't even like me..."  
  
"Ahh, I did like you, Miss Welles--- it was Quinn I didn't like."  
  
"Remmie, Quinn, where is he?"  
  
"That is a long story," Rembrandt said. It was a sunny day outside and he took her down the steps, following his new friends and outside. He began to tell her the long story. They walked along a former farm land's side street. There were fields on both sides. The others followed.  
  
Later, Wade asked, "So do you think there is no way to get back to the others?"  
  
"If so I don't know how," Rem took out the timer, "This thing is gone beyond repair. I doubt even cue ball..."  
  
A warp opened up in front of them, startling them, even though they've seen hundreds of these. Two figures came sliding out and they moved back. The two figures landed on the ground. "Sliders!" Wade gasped.  
  
"Sliders?" Rembrandt said, "It can't be. Who the hell are they?"  
  
"Remmie, it's us!" Quinn stood up. "You do remember me?" Quinn laughed. "You know, cue ball?"  
  
"It's you, cue ball right on...right on ...cue...but how? Your atoms were stuck inside that other you...that Mallory guy I've been traveling with for so long...we thought you were un retrievable, gone forever..."  
  
"As you can see that was erroneous thinking, my good man! It really is us," a chubby man stood up. "Remember me? The Professor? It is the real me from your Earth...."  
  
Wide eyed, Wade and Rembrandt looked at each other, and they had the same idea about who or what this person who looked like the Professor was. Together they turned to him and said at the exact same time, "Naw...."  
  
To be continued...  
  
SLIDERS: THE WAY IT WAS AND THE WAY IT SHOULD BE part three 


	3. 3

SLIDERS: THE WAY IT WAS AND THE WAY IT SHOULD BE part three--SEPARATION ANXIETY  
  
"It happened just the way we told you, Wade," Quinn said, "And we should try to get Maggie and the others either here or we go there. We have to tell them whether or not the virus works. AND that we not only found the exact spot of Rembrandt but...but the added bonus of Wade being alive and well!"  
  
"We thought you were dead Wade." Remmie told her.  
  
"I know. I don't want to hear the details again, it's too horrible." Wade shivered, "Some other me is dead. And...just like you, Professor.. I believe them, Rembrandt"  
  
Rembrandt nodded, "I guess I do too, Wade but I just don't get it, you mean that Professor that was traveling with us from all that time long ago, wasn't...wasn't our Professor, Professor?"  
  
"That's right, my boy," Arturo said.  
  
"But he was so...so...honorable. I mean he saved Quinn and he...well, for all intents and purposes he was you."  
  
"Find it hard to believe?" Arturo said, "That he did such bad things before sliding with you three?"  
  
"Well, yeah," Rem said, "Frankly yes!"  
  
"I guess he had a change of heart along the way. I mean I did travel with you a long time before having that fight with him. You slid. He slid with you after nearly beating me to a damned...oh sorry, darned pulp. It's not really that he was coward. He just wanted things his way. As for why he didn't originally slide I don't know...but I wouldn't call it cowardice. I...HE...didn't slide. Turns out he was right. It was a dangerous thing. And sliding just out of curiosity is just...well, it's damned near irresponsible, that's what it is!"  
  
Quinn looked downcast. Wade and Rem looked at Arturo, who turned, "Oh dear God, I didn't mean that for you, Mister Mallory...not at all," He patted Quinn on the back.  
  
"That's alright, Professor," Quinn said, "Thing is, in the end, he saved my life from that bastard Rickman. As for why he never told us.....well, he was dying anyway."  
  
"Yes, so he was, you told me," Arturo said, "I guess he realized what kind of people he was traveling with and he knew he couldn't do you people the harm he might have otherwise done. I imagine he even began to like you all, quite a lot." He put his hands on the lapels of his jacket.  
  
"Yes, and we him," Wade smiled and winced.  
  
"And this ...." Arturo looked at the baby and made faces at it.  
  
"It doesn't bother you that he's part Kromagg?"  
  
"My dear, no, not really. I'm too old for prejudice and I've seen too much on my travels sliding and otherwise to hold prejudice any place in my heart..."  
  
"Good, cause he's mine," Wade announced.  
  
"Long story. The short of it is..." Rem said, "Wade was given artificial insemination and in an experiment was the first to have a baby Kromagg that was half human and half Kro."  
  
Wade continued as Quinn started to say something. "...the father was...well, after he saw the baby, the father was kind. He stopped the other Kromaggs from ....from using me and he helped me and the baby escape."  
  
"Name?" Quinn said, stunned. He managed to squeak out, "Of baby?"  
  
"Art."  
  
"After me?" The Professor kissed both baby and Wade. The baby giggled.  
  
"Yes, who else?" Wade said, "I wasn't going to name him the Professor."  
  
"What's the...I mean what's the situation here now?" Quinn looked around, "There doesn't seem to be anyone about?"  
  
Conrad spoke up, "The Kromaggs are either gone or fleeing for the lives."  
  
"So it does work?" Quinn made a fist, "When I saw the baby...."  
  
"Alive?" Wade said, "It's allright, you can say it, Quinn. He's immune."  
  
Quinn hugged her, "That's marvelous! And...and! We can free other Earths too."  
  
"We'd better get back. Mallory, Diana, and especially Maggie are ver worried about you, Mr. Brown," Arturo said.  
  
Rem stopped them from using their timer, "Hold on, hold on, a sec, how'd they get you apart?"  
  
"Dr. Geiger." Quinn smiled.  
  
"WHAT?" Rem yelled. "WHAT?"  
  
"A different Geiger from a different Earth. A good Geiger." Quinn said. He smiled.  
  
"I guess I never will get used to that here could be different personalities in the same...hey, let's go, okay?" Rem said. "I want to let the others know we are okay."  
  
"Okay," Quinn said, "I've realigned this."  
  
"Quinn, this is Earth. Our Earth. Your Earth."  
  
"I know," Quinn said, "Colin is not my brother. He's some other Quinn's brother. The Mom that told me that he was my brother and that I was adopted was...wrong. She was from a very close alternate Earth. She didn't know she was not telling us the right information."  
  
"You and Col, not..." Rem said, "This just gets stranger and stranger..."  
  
"Right now, though, Geiger and the Seer are working with Diana and the Professor's design to try to get Colin unstuck."  
  
"Is that even possible?" Rem said.  
  
"Where I'm involved anything is possible, Mr. Brown," Arturo laughed, "We should go though, before they go and get everything wrong without my help. Although I have to admit that Dr Geiger and the Seer were able to locate the real me, know it was not the real Arturo that died on Maggie's home world...."  
  
"Oh you're calling her Maggie now, are you?" Quinn smiled and winked at Wade and Rembrandt.  
  
"I'll wait here," Wade said, "I'll meet you back in town?"  
  
"Yes," Quinn said and kissed her, "Wade, it...it's good to see you. I'm so glad you are alright." He hugged her.  
  
"Not too tight," Wade said, worried the baby was between them. They laughed and parted.  
  
"We'll give you a lift," Pavel said, "I have my taxi."  
  
Wade giggled, "Just like old times."  
  
"Not exactly," Pavel said, "This time I won't charge you."  
  
"Wade," Quinn took her aside, "Wade. Just know that I..."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I have to tell you that I'm committed to stopping the Kromaggs wherever they are."  
  
"And I'm with you. But this baby has to be raised."  
  
"By the way, no one must know he is immune," Conrad said, "It will just give the Kromaggs more ideas."  
  
"I think when he's old enough, we can get him some kind of surgery to make him look more...human," Diggs said.  
  
"We?" Wade looked at him.  
  
"Time to go!" Quinn shot the timer and a vortex opened up, "Well la! With all these minds working on the timers now, they work so much better! See you soon!" The vortex was noisier than usual and the wind it created was worse than any Wade had ever seen.  
  
"I'll be back," Remmie said and turned, "I always wanted to say that." He jumped in.  
  
Quinn motioned for Arturo and the chubby man jumped up and the swirl caught him in it. Quinn winked, turned, and followed him into the vortex. The vortex closed and the quiet of the empty farmland took over.  
  
"Next stop, San Francisco," Pavel took Wade's hand and with his other motioned past some old wilted looking haystacks, "Cab is this way."  
  
The other end of the vortex opened up. Remmie came out first, then Arturo. They landed gently this time, on their feet. But in the room, someone was screaming. Someone who existed in many different places at once. It was driving him mad, sensing all the existences at the same time but in different places. Colin saw a Colin in the Egyptian Earth in the clothes of a slave, in a gambling town, in a western world, in a Mediaeval Earth, a giant planet where he became the plaything of a giant woman who thought of him as a damaged toy. Make no mistake: he was damaged. Living out the sights and sounds and sensory input of all these lives at one time. He could barely think straight. Colin trained himself to put these thoughts into small chambers of his mind to try to keep sane. Borderline sane. He screamed. The machine Geiger was at with the Seer and Diana was humming loudly and opening up hundreds of vortexes. The Colins in the vortexes were coming apart. Colin held his head. Colins held their heads. Maggie was watching from the door. Quinn came through the vortex that Remmie and Arturo just came out of. But as the other vortexes picked up power, Quinn came out much faster. "QUINNNNN!"  
  
Quinn tumbled out and the vortexes in front of him seemed to converge into one giant hole. Quinn headed straight for it, unable to stop his velocity. He kept moving across the room, feet off the floor, sliding. "Sliding!"  
  
"No shit!" Mallory snapped as he moved from the far end of the room, around the vortexes and to the door with Maggie. "What can we do?"  
  
"We can't make a move or it will..."  
  
Quinn headed for the one hole now and something came out. A shadow. A blue shadow. It turned into Colin and the hole closed up and Colin was thrust into Quinn and they both collided with each other but still stood up. The vortexes were all gone now. Colin was in Quinn's arms, "Quinn. It's me. It's you. You. You you. You are my brother. Bro, I'm back..."  
  
"Uh, Col, I have something to tell you."  
  
To be continued... 


	4. previously on and now an ending and a be...

"Previously on Sliders..."  
  
"Okay, Quinn Mallory, "our" Quinn Mallory from Earth Prime wanted to test his sliding mechanism and not wanting to use his beloved cat Srohdinger, he tested on himself, met his own double from another universe and that one was traveling for a longer amount of time. Retesting it, Wade Welles, and Professor Maximilian Arturo joined him and by mistake they also sucked up singer Rembrandt Brown and his car. The foursome found themselves in dire predicaments involving parallel worlds, roads not taken, alternate universes, and friendly and not so friendly counterparts of themselves and their friends. Their timer was expanded to include not just San Francisco but then LA as well. On a planet Earth in another universe, the Professor and one of his counterparts had a fight and the wrong Professor Arturo went with the Sliders. It was this Professor who told Quinn he was dying from a disease that was incurable. It was this professor that indeed, did die, saving Quinn and the others from the evil Rickman, himself suffering some disease. Along their adventures the Sliders encountered a race of evil Sliding Kromagnons from another Earth. They also encountered some counterparts who did not look like them, such as Logan St Clair, a female version of Quinn. On the Alternate Earth where the non Earth prime Arturo did die, the Sliders met Maggie Beckett, daughter of Tom Beckett. Tom was brother of Sam Beckett, the Quantum Leaper. Maggie's husband was slain by Rickman so she joined the Sliders in saving others from her Earth and together they then hunted Rickman. Rickman died eventually but Maggie and Quinn were separated from Remmie and Wade, Wade being brought to a Kromagg prison. Remmie escapes the Kromagg prison with Maggie and Quinn's help and the encounter a Slidecage. While in a Kromagg invaded Earth Prime, "our" Earth having been invaded by the Kromaggs, Quinn, a prisoner for a short time, encounters a woman who he believes is his real mother. She tells him to that in order to protect him, she and her husband adopted Quinn, who she thinks is the son of a scientist on another Earth. Also adopted was Quinn's younger brother Colin but Colin was taken to an sort of Amish Earth universe. This woman was not "our" Quinn's real mother" however. She thought this was her Quinn but it was not. This woman was from another alternate. On that Earth a different Quinn and Colin were brothers. Thus, Mrs Mallory from our Earth did have Quinn, who was an only child on our Earth. In any event, Quinn did not know this and thought Colin was his real brother. Thus, he escaped with Maggie and Remmie and they found Colin. Colin joined the Sliders. Eventually, in an accident in the vortex, Colin and Quinn are hit by another alternate Mallory, this one who is a Quinn counterpart but who looks nothing like our Quinn. Mallory and Quinn are combined in atoms and molecules or something so they are now one person, looking like Mallory only. Worse: Colin is scattered across the Earths and the multi verse, his existence living among them all at one time, becoming unstuck in them. He lives in all of them at one time and it drives him nearly mad. He also has some of these beings, suddenly slide without warning, in order to get back to being into one time and place and one Earth. Maggie and Remmie team up with Mallory who's sliding was the result of tests by an evil Dr Geiger, himself unstuck in time and the multi verse. Dr Geiger's assistant is Diana Davis, a woman who is good and who allies herself against Dr Geiger, once she knows his true motives. Diana and Mallory then travel with Maggie and Rembrandt. They learn that Wade was in a Kromagg experiment and believe they see the real Wade Welles from our universe die. The Wade they see die was from another Earth, not our's and she was taken by the Kromaggs. The real Wade escaped the Kromagg camps with the help of her newly born baby's father, Portal, a Kromagg. Their baby, named Art, was born artificially and was the first Kromagg to be successfully born this way. They escaped to Earth Prime, where they were on the run from the other Kromaggs who invaded it. After numerous adventures, the Sliders of Maggie, Diana, Mallory, and Remmie end up on a planet where a Seer can predict their every move. He thinks he sees all four of them die on the next slide. He is dying and before he does, Remmie finds out about a virus that can kill the Kromaggs so he slides alone to Earth Prime and the virus begins to kill the Kromaggs there. Maggie, Diana, and Mallory take a chance and slide using an old timer and they are taken by a new Seer, a different counterpart of the Seer but his exact double, only he is stronger."  
  
"Wow," Dr Geiger said, "I never realized how the TV show producers of the last half of season 3, all of seasons 4 and 5 messed things up.  
  
The Seer nods, "Yes, but all of that actually happened, sir."  
  
Quinn looked at Colin, "Colin, did you hear the TV show narration?"  
  
"Yeee...yeah," Colin said, slowly, and stunned.  
  
"Shhhh," Geiger said, "The rest..."  
  
"The rest I know," The Seer said, "Where do you think they got that from?"  
  
"The rest of us don't and we....we're confused," Mallory said. "Quinn, it's good to see you back."  
  
"Right back at ya," Quinn turned to Mallory and winked, "Self."  
  
"It's at this point, that we joined our Sliders last time...a new and kindly Dr Geiger from the first Seer's universe, realized from the TV show that the First Seer and his daughter made, that he could no longer hold back what he could do for the Sliders. He was responsible for Maggie, Mallory and Diana coming to the second Seer's universe. He had perfected Sliding and other experiments but feared what the audience would do to him if he was the one who took the real Sliders away from their Earth. He did that anyway. When Maggie, Mallory and Diana arrived, the second Seer told them that Wade Welles was still alive and had a baby by a Kromagg insemination project, that the baby's sperm donor, Portal helped them get away and that Portal himself could travel through a vortex bodily, of his own free will and of his own making. Remmie, Conrad Bennish, Pavel, Diggs, Hurley, Gomez, and others from the resistance find Wade and her baby, who is immune to the virus. Portal, to save his life, must slide out of this Earth. The Earth Prime is safe now that the Kromaggs have either left or died. The Seer also tells the Sliders that Dr Geiger, with help from Diana and a returned Professor Arturo, can both separate Quinn from Mallory as well as return Colin to being one person in one Earth in one universe. Arturo was found by Geiger and brought to the Sliders. Quinn is separated from Mallory. Colin is brought back to being stuck. He has a reunion with a Quinn he thinks is his brother. Quinn must now tell him that they are not real brothers....And now....SLIDERS...."  
  
"So, mom, my real mom and dad are...dead?"  
  
"We're not sure," Quinn said, "I still have to find my real mom on Earth Prime. The one that I saw previously, as you just heard, was not my real mom. Poor lady. I hope she...well, I hope she made it."  
  
"But I was adopted?"  
  
"Yes, that much is true and her whole story was true, she was just...just talking to the wrong Quinn. I don't have any brothers and I was not adopted. Not that there's anything wrong with that and..."  
  
Colin frowned, "I don't know how I feel about all this..."  
  
"I do. And I know how I feel." Quinn hugged Colin, "You are my brother and always will be, no matter what...or who we came from. If not from the same universe, then from the same...I don't know, spirit."  
  
Arturo smiled and put his hand on both Colin and Quinn's back, "Now, now, Mr. Mallory, uh, both of you, enough of this non scientific twaddle....of course you are brothers, just not by universal blood. By some other thing known as the continuum."  
  
"But that means not only is your mom among the missing but my real parents and my real brother Quinn."  
  
"That's right, Colin. And we can find all of them, thanks to Dr Geiger."  
  
"That would be me, young man." Geiger shook Colin's hand, "Young and oh my, so very tall."  
  
"Now it's time for us to go to Wade again, the Kromaggs are all dead there, you know," Remmie said.  
  
"We have a lot of work to do," Quinn went over to Mallory and Maggie, "We have to get this virus on all the known Earth Parallels."  
  
Maggie smiled, "With Geiger's help that won't be a problem."  
  
"Good," Quinn said, "We have to do as soon as possible."  
  
"See SLIDERS on the new network...sci fic fantasy horror done right. But viewers that is up to you...if you send in more of your money, we will bring you a new sliders series of adventures BUT IF NOT then Sliders will end here and now....the Kromaggs will ALL be killed off, Maggie and Quinn will marry, Remmie will find happiness with Wade, Arturo will become famous but share it with Dr Geiger and the Seer and peace will reign supreme. So what shall it be? Sliders can go on, there is the mission of getting rid of the Kromaggs once and for all (it will happen either way) and that might take up a season or so, the mission of finding the real Mrs Mallory, finding out if the alternate Mrs Mallory ever got home, the mission of finding Colin's Quinn and Colin's real parents. Colin may also want to go back to his relatively peaceful Amish Earth. Do you want to see it go on and on? Or? A whole brand new series of adventures or just the finale two hour special???? The choice is yours, you are at the crossroads of a decision just like all those historical moments that one could take the right or wrong turn.... you figure it out and call in...." And thus in less than 18 pages, the whole Sliders mess can be brought to a close or to a new string of sliding adventures.... 


End file.
